Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard
by Mintaro
Summary: summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard**

 **Author Note:**

 **Hi everybody first this is a new story cross over I have been working on for Harry Potter and Pokémon so hopefully you can enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, granted it is no where near complete as I am working on chapter twelve at the moment and I only plan on posting a few chapters now as a taster for what's to come. So if I can get at least 20 reviews I will then post some more chapters when I have them edited and ready to go. Second I would like to thank Mr. chaos for giving me the inspiration for this fanfiction and I hope to god that I can write this kind of cross over as well as them. Granted I am writing a completely different fic so I don't get done for steeling some one else's work all I have is my own ideas that have been inspired by Mr. Chaos's work so if you haven't read them yet please do as they are great reads and I hope that he keeps up the perfect work. If however Mr. Chaos is reading this story them feel free to let me know what you think as I would love to hear it. Right next I want every one that reads this to submit one name of who you want to see Harry with when I write the book four arch, so you'll have until I finish the book two arch when I'll chose the ten that I get the most names for and book three arch you can vote. You can chose any name from Harry Potter or the Pokémon World as long as it is a female, sorry I cant do Slash and I mean no offence by it, however any one goes so have fun.**

 **Now for those that read my other stories do not worry I haven't given them up, I've just put them on hold since this story has been bugging me for a while and I just had to get it down. Now I do still write my other stories but I just don't get as much time as I would like, plus I'm also updating them to correct spelling and grammar which are not my forte so I'll get to them when I have the chance but please bare with me until then. This is the end of my notes but the story won't start until next chapter so the summery is next then the disclaimer.**

 **Summery:**

 **Harry Potter a young boy from Surry lives in a Pokémon World and like every young boy his age he dreams of being a Pokémon Master, but at the age of eight he finds out that he is also part of a hidden Magical World where he has fame for something he doesn't want to remember. Join Harry on his quest as he starts his journey one year before going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where greater adventures await in both Magic and Pokémon and when evil raises what can be done to stop the same monster that killed his parents. Read and find out.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon in any way and if I did then Ash would have grown up and dated Cynthia since she's hot. That it enjoy the first few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard** ****

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Potter, a five year old child ran as fast as he could down the street, one which he didn't know. He was running from his cousin and he's gang of friends in a game of "Harry Hunting" which was self explanatory. The gang of five would "Hunt, Beat Up then Leave" the young child known as Harry James Potter in that order. This time however they had found Harry and started to beat him and by a miracle Harry got away. However he was beaten very badly indeed and he didn't know how long he would be able to out run the gang. He had ran and had hidden himself when he could, but when he thought they were gone he would leave his hidey hole and then get a street or two away then he would have to run again when the gang found him. It seemed that they wanted him beaten badly this time around as normally they would catch Harry and he would never get away until after they had beaten him until they tired. Now with Harry getting away from them, they took a keener interest in their Hunt of Harry, he just hoped that he got away from them before they could finish what they started.

Naturally his Aunt and Uncle never believed him, it was always his Cousin Dudley they believed. It was also no good telling either as he would just get beaten by his Uncle for telling lies. So in the four years Harry had lived with them he had learned to keep his head down and his mouth shut. He had told a teacher once and the idiot had told the headmaster who in turn had told Vernon Dursley since they were old friends. Naturally the story of how Harry was always making trouble came about and he was always doing something to cause problems. So after that incident Harry was beaten to an inch of his life and left for the weekend to heal on his own. The teachers then started treating him as if he was a trouble maker and so Harry was left alone by every one he knew.

Over the time since he started school and every one turned their backs on him, well the abuse just got worse. So as a result of that he felt his Heart wither and die, No Love, No Happiness, just pain and sorrow and loneliness. So in order to deal with it he cut himself off from every one around him and never did anything to attract attention and eventually he faded from all thought of mind, except around his Aunt and Uncle and finally his Cousin and his gang of friends.

So Harry ran as fast as he could now to escape his Cousin's gang and he had no clue where he was going he just ran and hoped. Finally after what seemed like hours, which was only about two and a half Harry had found a possible place to get away from them while he was out of sight for the moment. So quickly before the gang could round the corner Harry quickly jumped over a fence which was high enough to hide him from view and continued running down a grassy hillside so as to get out of sight in case they looked over the fence. However as Harry ran he tripped and after hitting his head and knocking himself out he continued to fall down the hill as everything for him went black.

/

When Harry came to he found that he was on a soft couch and covered over so he was warm. As he sat up he found that he was in a little pain still and then picked up his glasses off the coffee table and put them on. He looked around the room he was in, there were the standard furniture bought for comfit and the carpet was a crimson red while the walls were a cream colour plus there was also a computer against one of the walls.

"Ah. I see you're awake." The voice startled Harry that he tried to get up but couldn't. He then felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving, Harry then looked up and saw a man standing there. He had light brown almost blonde hair and dark brown eyes that were filled with warmth and finally he was wearing a lab coat. "Are you ok? You took quite the tumble and you were in a bad way, but don't worry I found no broken bones so I cleaned you up as best I could."

"Thank you sir but I better get going before my Uncle wonders where I am." Harry replied as he again tried to get up but again he couldn't because of the hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to rest a little then I'm going to take you home, but here drink this it's a hot chocolate it'll help." the strange man said while handing Harry a mug of hot chocolate and sitting on a chair next to the couch.

Harry didn't know what to do so he took the chocolate and started to drink it which turned out to be very good. Although Harry didn't know what to make of this strange man, but he was obviously a good man since he helped him. However Harry wasn't sure because of the lab coat he was wearing which made him look like a researcher of some sort. Harry after taking a drink placed the mug down on the coffee table and looked up at the man and started asking questions, even though he was forbidden.

"Could you tell me where I am please?"

"Certainly you're at my Pokémon research lab where I look after and study Pokémon. My name is Professor Samuel Oak and I run this place by myself doing a lot of studying of the Pokémon in my care so I know a lot about the Pokémon all around the world. Now does that help or do you have any other questions?"

"No I'm ok but I would like to know what it's like working with Pokémon as I wanted to be a trainer when I'm old enough."

"Well that's an easy one to answer and that is I find it very rewarding work as even with Pokémon that we already know I still find something new. It's mostly how I'm known world wide. Well that and my creation of the first Pokédex. Now let me ask you a question young Harry yes I know who you are and I'll explain that a little later. However I would like to know if you're being abused at home since you're covered in marks that you shouldn't be?"

Harry at this point clamed up tighter than a Cloyster on a cold day and didn't speak. As he thought he was just about to say he was a trouble maker when Professor Oak spoke again.

"Well that answers my question because the signs of abuse are clear to those that look close enough. However I do wonder why your teachers haven't seen this when you practically scream abused? Now this isn't good so you stay right there and rest a little longer and finish your hot chocolate and I'll be back shortly."

With that the Professor stood up and left the room but for how long he didn't know. Harry picked up his mug again and started to drink, he had never had anything so good in his life and more than likely never would again. After a good twenty minutes Harry had just finished his hot chocolate when the Professor walked back in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard** ****

 **Chapter 2**

When Professor Oak left the room, he went and made a phone call to a friend of his in order to help Harry. He naturally knew who Harry was but it was now clear that Harry himself didn't know who he was. It had been ten years now since Professor Oak had anything to do with the Wizarding World and being born a Squib was the main reason for that. Even though he himself was a Squib he could help Harry with information on the Wizarding World at the very least even if what he was planning didn't work. Twenty minutes later he had his answer and it was what he hoped would happen, plus it made it easier for what he planned on telling Harry about who he was. So making his way back into the living room in time to see Harry putting the empty mug down on the coffee table he walked across the room and sat in the chair and quickly got his thoughts in order before he spoke.

"First sorry about that but I needed to make a phone call to a friend of mine and she'll be happy to help. Now we are meeting her at your Aunt and Uncles place with a few more people, but it's nothing to worry about. However if you would like you can start learning about Pokémon with me on a daily basis, what do you think as it would get you away from the abuse?"

"You mean I get to learn about Pokémon ready for when I become a Trainer?"

"Yes Harry you would starting this Saturday if you would like that."

"I don't think my Aunt and Uncle would allow me too, they don't even want me to become a Trainer so it would be pointless."

"Harry why don't you let me handle your Aunt and Uncle and you just sit tight and one way or another you will be a Trainer."

Harry looked into the Professor's eyes and saw nothing but the promise he just made to him. Harry at that moment started to feel hope very faintly, but it was there. So for the next hour they spoke of Pokémon and how to raise and train them to get the best from them. After the hour was up Professor Oak helped Harry up off the couch and out the front door to his car and after getting in they drove off. When they pulled up in front of number four Privet Drive, Harry found not only Professor Oak's friend a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a suit, but also four Police officers already waiting.

Professor Oak got out the car and walked over to the young woman and shook her hand in greeting. He then walked over to the car and opened the door and helped Harry out and led him towards the front door of number four. The Professor then knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds until the door opened. The man standing in the doorway gave off the impression of a walrus due to his size and the mustache that he had.

"Yes can I help you?" He said then he saw Harry being supported by the man's side. "Boy where have you been, you were out way after curfew. Now get in here you're grounded for two weeks."

"Excuse me Mr Dursley but young Mr Potter here was found injured on my land. However that's not the problem so may we speak of this in private please?" Said Professor Oak as he motioned with his hand at the people with him.

At first it looked like Vernon wasn't going to allow them in but when he saw that the neighbours were looking out and some had come out into the front gardens, he reluctantly moved to let them pass. They were shown into the living room with Harry still being supported by Sam Oak and they were invited to sit down.

"Now what is this about and what has the boy done?" Mr Dursley asked as he sat down in his chair and looked at them.

"Well first things first Mr Dursley the Officers are only here to ensure a smooth transition for what's planned. Now when young Harry here fell into my Pokémon ranch and I found him injured I brought him inside and cleaned him up as best I could. Now I also noticed the clear signs of abuse on him and you can not deny it either. Now what's going to happen is you are going to sign this document which will sign Guardianship of Harry over to me and I'll take him and anything that belongs to him and be out of your hair tonight and you won't have to worry about him again."

At first Vernon was going to refuse but after looking at his wife who had walked into the room as he and the gests walked in. He started thinking and after asking for a few minutes to speak with his wife, he walked off into the kitchen. Harry was wondering what was going on, he knew what Guardianship was since he was highly intelligent even if he chose not to show it. All he knew was that the Dursley's were his only family left and that they had never wanted him in the first place. However now with them now been given a way to get rid of him legally then there was a great chance that they would sign him over to Professor Oak, plus there was a greater chance with the police here. Harry didn't know what to think, the Dursley's were the only family he has ever known, but the chance he could get away just seemed to big of a hope to hope for and that's why he couldn't think since the complex Emotions were difficult for a five year child to work out how he should feel. While all this was going through Harry's head the minutes ticked by and eventually the Dursley's walked back into the room and Vernon sat back into his chair.

"Alright I've spoken to my wife and we both agreed that we never wanted him in the first place, since he was just dumped on our doorstep. So we agree to sign the contract, just as long as you don't bring him back here since we don't want him, deal?"

"Very well Mr Dursley if you and your wife would sign the appropriate places we'll be out of your hair and you won't see either Harry or Myself again." With that Professor Oak handed over the contract and both adult Dursley's started signing it after reading it through first and finding it as it should be and when finished they handed it back. Professor Oak then signed it followed by the woman who had brought the contract before taking one of the signed copy's and handed the other two to the Dursley's and Sam Oak. "Great all done now the contract will be filed and I'll get young Harry's things and we'll be out of your hair."

With that the Professor stood with Harry and after a few minutes had retrieved what he wanted from the cupboard under the stairs. As they were leaving the Dursley's walked to the front door and watched as the two were walking towards the car. However they were startled out the front door by the woman who was just finishing up the paperwork and so moved out the way for her and the officers. The neighbours were still watching as the young trouble making Potter was lead away obviously being taken into care. However not for the reasons they think and that was about to be revealed to the whole street at the Dursley's expense.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, I'm arresting you on charges of child abuse. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you fail to mention when questioned something you will later rely on in court. Anything you do say can and will be used in a court of law. Do you understand?" Said one of the Police officers, however when he did finish the Dursley's started protesting with Vernon being the loudest and fighting the arrest. Both Parents watched as Dudley was lead out the house by another officer and over to another car. Harry watched as his Aunt was lead to the same car as her son and his Uncle still resisting arrest and in the end had to be sprayed with pepper spray and then since he still didn't go down he was tazered into submission.

The neighbours were well and truly surprised now but did so enjoy the scandal. Harry however was having a hard time of it, he was free of the Dursley's, something he had always wanted but he wondered if he was just passed to some one a whole lot worse. After being put in the car again Professor Oak got in and drove away from the only place Harry ever knew, knowing that he would never see it again and hoped beyond hope that what he was going to would be better than what he was leaving behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard** ****

 **Chapter 3**

Five Years Later

It was a day after Harry's tenth birthday and he was looking forward to beginning his journey. He would be getting his first Pokémon and there for becoming a trainer and start his travels for a year. Harry of course naturally didn't spend the last five years lazing around, oh no he had worked hard while still being given the chance to act as a child should. Harry had learned everything he could about Pokémon from his adoptive father Professor Samuel Oak and he loved every minute of it.

In the first few days of him being signed over to the Professor he didn't know what to think of it all. First he was asked if the officers could have a full medical exam of him so that they could collect as much evidence as possible. He was then asked questions which he answered honestly even though he was afraid of one of the Dursley's finding out mainly Vernon. However to his delight it was taken to court in just a few days and Harry since he was pulled from the school he attended and was there for the whole thing. The Dursley's lawyer had tried pinning the abuse on another adult possibly one at the school. However for them since thanks to evidence Harry's Aunt Marge was also on trial, they had questioned Dudley and with his age and brain density he landed his parents and Aunt into a whole lot of trouble. All three were sentenced to life imprisonment without the chance for parole. In the end Harry's Aunt Petunia was walked out the court while he's Uncle and his sister Marge had to be dragged out since they were causing a scene which in the end meant they both needed to be Tazered.

After that the papers had a field day with the story and Harry had decided that he would answer questions so that no other child would be in the same situation as him. Since it was also published nationally and kids read it there were many who stepped forward claiming abuse, however a few turned out to be troublemakers and there for punished accordingly. However many were suffering abuse had won their freedom all because Harry's plight had reached out to them, giving the courage to do what they did.

Now not long after that Professor Oak had sat Harry down and told him that while the case had gone on, he had his friend working on something else. He had handed Harry a piece of paper to look at and Harry after taking it read through it and found all this legal jargon until he found that Sam had basically adopted him as his Son. Harry had looked up to find him smiling at Harry as he explained why he did it as it was not necessary but he felt that Harry would rather learn about Pokémon from a Father than a Guardian. Harry had said he would give it a week or so before deciding if this was a good thing or not and his dad told him to take his time with it as there was no rush. So as that Saturday finally came around Harry was up early to find his dad already up and making breakfast which Harry had asked to help with even though he didn't have too. So began Harry's training in Pokémon about everything he would need from raising them to healing them all the way to Pokéball creation, all of which he took to like a water Pokémon to water.

Naturally he never went back to school again as he was home schooled in all the subjects he needed as well as Pokémon. It had taken a couple of weeks close to a month before Harry had call Sam father which his dad was over the moon about. Then when Harry was eight he's father had sat him down and told Harry about the Wizarding World and about Harry's place in it. At first Harry didn't believe him and asked for prove and he's dad took him to Diagon Alley through the floo network. To say Harry was amazed was an understatement of the entire century as his mind was completely blown and scrambled. He had learned a lot in that Alley and even bought a few things he wanted to try out plus some others that his dad suggested like Occlumencey.

Now finally the day after his tenth birthday Harry couldn't wait as he finally got his first Pokémon. He had learned a lot in the five years with his dad and had even thanks to his dad earned himself a PHD making him a Doctor. He loved it as he was the youngest Doctor in the world and even though he had made a few discoveries himself he still got excited, which he was learning to control. Now though for the past few days he had been making sure that he had everything he needed for his travels and going out getting what he forgot so he could prepare for his leaving. He had seen it many times over with new Trainers coming to his dad for their first Pokémon in order to start their adventures, now it was his turn and he could hardly wait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally Harry's tenth birthday had come and gone and Harry was up early and down making breakfast before his dad. This was one thing that Harry never gave up doing as he loved to cook and even experiment a little, even with the Pokémon food he made. When his dad finally came down they sat and had breakfast and spoke of what Harry would be doing until they had finished. They walked from the kitchen when everything was cleaned up, to the Pokémon Lab that Harry had grown up in the last five years. There in the lab were three Pokémon the first was two shades of Green and looked like a Lizard with a bulb on its back, the second looked like a blue turtle standing on two legs and a brown and cream coloured shell and finally an orange Lizard standing on two legs with a yellow belly and its tail end on fire. These Pokémon were called Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander and these three had been Harry's responsibility since before they had hatched and had raised them well. He of course wasn't happy about having to choose one Pokémon when he had raised all three of them and they also knew that two would be left behind and if it had been any other Trainer they wouldn't have been bothered by it.

"Now Harry as you had asked these three Pokémon don't have Pokéballs so you could use your own. However I also know that you're having trouble choosing which Pokémon to take so I came up with a solution. Could you please hand me three of your Pokéballs"

Harry handed over three balls that he had created himself, at first his Dad wasn't happy when he said he had gotten a hold of the Master Ball specks. However Harry had told him that his Balls were different, yes they had a 100% catching rate but they also had the ability to heal a Pokémon when caught and you would still need to battle the Pokémon first. Harry had named this Ball the H.M. Ball short for Healing Master Ball and was completely silver on the underside of the Ball while the top was completely purple with the letters H M done in silver.

Harry watched as his dad took his three Pokéballs and placed one in front of each Pokémon. He then stepped back and looked at Harry for a few moments before smiling a little.

"Now I know you are having difficultly in choosing your first Pokémon, so I spoke to these three last night. We have agreed that we would let them choose which one will go with you by them entering the Pokéball themselves. So which ever one enters one of your Pokéballs is the one that's going with you. Ok you three go ahead and show us who is going with young Harry here on his adventures."

Both humans watched as the three Pokémon looked at each other and after a quick talk amongst themselves all three hit the button on a Pokéball and allowed themselves to be captured. Harry had watched as all three Pokémon that he had raised entered a ball, he then looked up at his dad to find him smiling down at him.

"Harry I saw how you raised those three and how devoted to you they were. It would have been impossible for me to find a trainer for the two left behind. Anyway I gave you the three eggs to see which one you would naturally be drawn to when they hatch, but you raised all three the same so I decided to let you take all three and when I spoke with them last night they agreed with me. So now all three are yours and I know you'll treat them with great love and care as you normally do. Now on your way out of town I was called and asked if I could ask you to drop by the Pokémon Centre as Nurse Joy has a gift for you while on your travels. Oh and before I forget here is your PokéDex you can use it to scan a Pokémon even when in a Pokéball, however since I know you make your own Pokéballs I'll not give you any. So are you all set to start your adventure? I know you'll face many challenges and obstacles, but I also know that you'll overcome them."

With that Harry was lead out of the Lab by his dad and towards the living room where he was keeping his bag which was all packed up. Harry moved over to the bag and grabbed his jacket which was purple with silver trim that went down to just above his ankles he was also wearing black trainers with silver laces and black jeans and a silver t-shirt. He had also let his hair grow to shoulder length and had changed his glasses for contacts. He then grabbed his backpack which was also purple and put it on finally he picked up a long thin black bag with a pull cord that was about the size for a Flute and then hung it around his neck.

Sam looked at the young man he adopted as his son and wondered where the last five years had gone. When Harry had first come here he was shy and quiet and even though he was still shy and quiet he did have his moments when he could see who Harry could become. Harry had developed his style sense when he was eight and kept it simple but stylish and the colour did wonders for him. Sam could easily see if Harry didn't change and he knew he wouldn't then in a few years time he was going to start attracting young women and even more so if he raised good strong Pokémon. However there was one thing and no matter what he was told but Sam will always be proud of who Harry has become and who he will be.

"Well Harry are you ready to start your adventure?"

"Yeah dad I'm ready. Remember you trained me well, now its time for the student to branch out on he's own and don't fall to the lure of the dark side. Hahahaha."

"Oh you and your movies. Well if you're ready then let's get you started."

With that Sam walked Harry to the front door and stopped just outside and Harry had a quick look around. He then turned and hugged his dad who returned it with equal force.

"Now you better be good out there in the world and I'll see you next summer but I also want you to keep in contact. However if you find that you can't overcome a challenge then you can always come back whenever you like. I am going to miss you Harry, now I know how my Mother felt when I left for my Pokémon journey."

"I'll miss you to dad but you taught me everything you know so I will be ok and I'll try not to attract trouble. Plus I'll call when I can which hopefully will be about once a week at least but you know me so I'll call when I can. Right then, standing here won't get me to the horizon so I better get off other wise I may never leave. Goodbye dad and keep well."

"Goodbye son and stay safe."

With that Harry started off down the path and when he was through the gate he looked back and waved. As soon as he shut the gate he started off on he's adventure singing the traveling song from the first lord of the rings movie. Sam watched until Harry was out of sight before heading back in and closing the door hoping that Harry would stay safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard** **  
**

**AN:** hi every one just a quick A N this time and hopefully the last for this story. Since it seems that no one read the A N before the story I'll write some of it here. First see the A N for the disclaimer, Second I'm wondering on the pairing for this story so please send me some suggestions on who you would like to see Harry with as long as it's a female character I'm not bothered which universe their from so it can be from either Harry Potter or Pokémon, at the moment I have one in mind from each and those are Fleur from Harry Potter and Cynthia from Pokémon. As I am not starting a romance with Harry until book four you have plenty of time to get your suggestions in. now I was hoping that I would get at least 20 reviews before posting this chapter but I haven't so I'm just going to post this one now and hope that I get the desired reviews for the next chapter. That's it for now so please enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 4**

Harry walked through the doors of the Pokémon Centre and after looking around and seeing all sorts of Trainers, he headed for the front desk. Sitting behind it was Nurse Joy looking as lovely as always and looking exactly like her relatives. While Harry was learning about Pokémon and Healing in general he had spent some time here learning from Nurse Joy thanks to his dad. When he got up to the front desk he noticed that she was typing something on the computer so waited for a few seconds before speaking.

"Why hello there did some one request a Doctor?"

Nurse Joy looked up when he spoke and smiled a little as they always did a little banter back and forth. They had also become quite close over the years Harry was learning from her and she sort of become like an Aunt to Harry. He was definitely going to miss her when he left and their working together.

"Hello Harry started your journey I see. So which Pokémon did you start out with?"

"Why not see for yourself." Harry replied as he took out the three Pokéballs and released all three of his new Pokémon.

"All three, is it because you raised all three from an egg?" Harry nodded and returned all three back to the Pokéballs. "Well I asked your father to ask you here for a gift from me since you have been a great help here when we needed it. So I want you to take this Pokémon Egg as we bred a few Chansey's so you could have your own while you're out and about."

As she spoke she had taken an egg that looked to be pink on top and red on the bottom. Harry picked it up and looked at it thinking about having his very own Chansey. However many Trainers never see one out in the wild and can never find a Pokémon Centre willing to give one up for any price. Looking back at Nurse Joy he could clearly see that she wanted him to take it and raise it well, so he decided not to disappoint her.

"Ok thanks Aunt Jo." Harry said and leaned over and kissed her check making her smile once more. "Right well I better be off so I can get a good start on my adventures. I'll call you when I reach the next Pokémon Centre. Goodbye Aunt Jo."

"Goodbye Harry and stay safe out there."

With that Harry left the Pokémon Centre and headed towards the edge of town. Within a few hours Harry was out in the countryside, the egg that he was given was in a egg carrying harness that Harry had made himself which could carry up to two eggs at a time. This allowed Harry to carry two eggs at a time while still leaving his hands free to battle with.

After a little while he decided to rest a little and sat down next to a tree and then let out his three Pokémon. It was after a few minutes that they had been resting that Harry heard a noise and looked in the direction it came from only to see a Pidgy. Taking out his dex he then aimed it at the wild Pokémon, but he had the sound off since he knew most Pokémon anyway. Scanning it with his dex was just a formality since he decided that with any new Pokémon he saw out in the wild would get scanned, he would however have the sound on if he didn't know the Pokémon.

He quickly stood and moved and motioned for Charmander to come forward. When Charmander was ready Harry made sure his other two Pokémon were ready just in case. He then turned back to start the battle and catch his first wild Pokémon and so called out an attack.

"Alright Charmander use Ember now."

The Pidgy when it heard this looked up but couldn't take off fast enough as Charmander opened its mouth and shot fire at it. The Pidgy was knocked down and it had just started to get back up when Harry called another attack.

"Now Charmander use Bite."

Charmander ran forward and bit the Pidgy causing more damage to it and again knocking it off its feet. This time though the Pidgy managed to get up and fight back with a Gust attack, which Charmander just dodged.

"Charmander finish it with Ember."

Charmander again opened its mouth and shot more fire at the Pidgy which was to hurt to dodge it. The Pidgy then fell to the ground fainted allowing Harry to act by pulling out one of his Custom made Pokéballs. Lining up Harry threw the Ball at the downed Pokémon and when the Ball hit it opened and shot a red beam of light at the Pidgy, which was then turned into red energy and was sucked into the Ball. Harry waited a few seconds for the red light on the button to fade before going over and picking it up knowing that he had caught his first wild Pokémon.

As he walked back to the tree he let he's newest Pokémon out of the Ball which in turn landed on a branch. After greetings among the Pokémon they settled down for a little while, Harry of course only wanted an hour or so to rest before getting something to eat for him and his Pokémon. Then after Harry had, had his rest he got up and started getting the Pokémon Food ready, since he had lunch already prepared before he left. So within a few minutes all four Pokémon were happily chawing down and that left Harry to sit and eat his own ready made lunch.

Time seemed to past by at a leisurely pace and after the food was consumed they just settled down again. When another two hours had passed Harry decided it was time to move on and returned his Pokémon to their Pokéballs. When that was done he picked up his pack and headed off down the road which headed near a forest where he could catch more Pokémon.

After about half an hour Harry left the road and headed towards the forest on the right. He headed into the trees looking about for any Pokémon he would like to capture. He had then spent the next few minutes to an hour looking for Pokémon, and when he did find one it was just a simple Caterpie. However he liked the fact that they evolved into a Butterfree and so decided to catch it and add it to his team. So Harry took out one of his custom made Pokéballs and then took aim at the weak Caterpie and threw the Ball.

"H.M. Ball go!"

The Pokéball hit the Caterpie and opened, turning the little bug into red energy and sucking it into the ball. After a few seconds the Caterpie was caught without the need for a battle, so none of his Pokémon need healing. He still had room for one more in his party since an egg didn't count as a Pokémon, and wouldn't until it hatched. He also had one in mind which was quite common in forests, now however he just had to find one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard** ****

 **Chapter 5  
**

It had been three weeks since Harry had started his journey into the world of Pokémon. Three weeks where he worked with his Pokémon in Training and Battling. At the beginning of his journey Harry had started out with the three starter Pokémon of Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. He had then gained an egg from Nurse Joy or as Harry liked to call her Aunt Jo and that was his fourth. He then caught Pidgey followed by a Caterpie completing his first six.

However on the second day of his journey Harry had caught a Weedle thanks to Pidgey. After that he had travelled to another area of the forest but even through he saw a lot of Pokémon, there was none he wanted to catch. So he was content to train his Pokémon and he pushed them hard and some people who saw this had said he was too hard on them. However at the end of the day he still trained them hard along with himself. As a plus though he did allow them a good rest and had them plus him included on a good diet. So when they weren't training they relaxed and had fun and Harry wanted it that way as he didn't like not working hard. As a result of this both his Caterpie and Weedle had Evolved into Metapod and Kakuna, and not long after that into Butterfree and Beedrill.

At the moment Harry's Pokémon were relaxing and taking a nap in the mid afternoon sun, while Harry himself was at the edge of a lake with his Super Fishing Rod waiting for a bite. It had been an hour since he started this and he still didn't have a bite and was just thinking of calling it when his line started tugging. Harry quickly acted and pulled and reeled it in and for the next few seconds he fought, even though it wasn't putting up much of a fight. He soon found out why when out of the water on the end of his line came, a Magikarp. He was about to toss it back when he noticed something different about it and so brought it closer. When he did he noticed that instead of the standard red and yellow scales, Harry found it to be completely red like the scales themselves were made out of Rubies.

This was obviously one of the rare shiny Pokémon that seemed to have a difference to them than the more common. Harry had been thinking about catching a Magikarp later in his journey and raising it into its evolved form. As Harry thought he decided to bring his plans forward since he would never see another Magikarp like this one. So he brought it in and lowered it to the ground where it just flopped around looking at everything around it. Harry quickly unhooked the line and pulled out his PokéDex to check the level of the new Pokémon. When he saw that the level was lower than the Caterpie he had caught Harry decided not to battle it yet and just took out a H.M. Ball and threw it at the Magikarp in front of him. When the ball hit, it opened and sucked Magikarp inside and Harry and his Pokémon who had watched him were watching the ball on the ground as it moved backwards and forwards. They all knew that for the ball to have a 100% catching ability the Pokémon needed to have been battled first. So even though Magikarp hadn't battled it could still escape, however with it being weaker than Caterpie the ball finally stopped moving and pinged letting everyone know that Magikarp was caught.

Harry picked up the ball off the ground and normally it would have teleported to his father's ranch. However since he traded in both his Butterfree and Beedrill it didn't which left him to do a more in depth scan of his new Pokémon. When he did he found that one it was a female and two normal Magikarp only had one move until level fifteen when it learned Tackle. This one however not only knew the normal Splash but also knew how to do Tackle, Water Gun and Protect. Harry knew that this was a good catch as he didn't have to wait for it get to the level it would normally need before he could use it in battle.

"Well welcome to the team Magikarp. I think I'll call you Ruby for your scales. So now come on out and say hello to your fellow team mates." Harry said then let Ruby the Magikarp out into the lake where she swam a little before looking up at her new Trainer.

The rest of Harry's Pokémon that he had with him came over to introduce themselves to the new member of the team. After introductions the Pokémon went back to relaxing with Squirtle joining Ruby for a swim in the lake for a while. While the Pokémon relaxed Harry put away his fishing rod and went and sat next to a tree to think on possible Training techniques for Ruby and possible ones for battling on land.

Suddenly a noise sounded a little way off catching his attention along with his Pokémon. Harry quickly returned them after he got up and headed for the noise since it sounded hostile. He walked for a good five minutes and stopped on the edge of a clearing and what he saw shocked him to the core.

In the clearing was a kid and a beaten up Trapinch and from the way the boy was beating it, it was obvious abuse. Harry was not one for abuse of any kind and ran out into the clearing and caught the boy's attention.

"Hey stop beating Trapinch. That's called abuse as Pokémon are living creatures."

"So what it's weak and there's nothing wrong with dumping off a weak Pokémon. So why don't you mind your own business."

"This is my business and you know why. It's because I care and look after Pokémon and have done so for the last four years. Now get lost before I start beating on you."

"Like a wimp like you could ever beat me so why bother. So just turn around and walk away kid as you do not want to incur my wrath."

"Oh yes I do. Because I know you wouldn't be able to beat me. So why not prove it right here and now in a Battle. How's two on two sound to you Jack Ass."

The older kid just nodded before taking out a Pokéball and throwing it and releasing an Onix from inside. Harry just looked at the rock snake Pokémon with what seemed to be a dorsal fin on its head. Harry then selected his first Pokéball knowing that the Pokémon inside was close to Evolving.

"Bulbasaur, Battle Ready." Harry threw his own Pokéball and when he said that the Bulbasaur burst from his ball. Bulbasaur stood ready for his trainer and watched the Onix closely. Well at least until his trainer finally spoke.

"Onix use Take Down!"

"Bulbasaur use Double Team."

As Onix came rushing at Bulbasaur in order to use Take Down, Bulbasaur made twelve copy's of itself and dodged the attack. Onix then crashed into the ground after hitting a copy and not the real Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip followed by Leech seed."

Before the trainer could give Onix any orders, the copy's of Bulbasaur vanished as he lashed out with a Vine whip that held Onix in place. When that was done Bulbasaur fired a seed from the bulb on its back which landed on Onix. When the attack landed Bulbasaur retracted his vines only to have the seeds vines replace them and start sapping its energy.

"Bulbasaur use Sunny Day."

Bulbasaur fired an orb of light into the sky causing the sunlight to brighten and the clearing to be bathed in bright sunshine. This was exactly what Harry wanted as now he could use back to back Solerbeams without having to wait for a recharge.

"Bulbasaur use Solerbeam."

Bulbasaur quickly charged the energy in his bulb before firing the beam of light green light. Onix who was unable to dodge the attack went down and thanks to Leech Seed had the rest of its energy sapped from it. The trainer then recalled his Onix and was about to call out his next Pokémon when a bright White light caught his attention.

As soon as the Onix was off the field Bulbasaur started to glow in a bright White light. The bulb on his back opened to reveal a pink flower bud, also Bulbasaur had also grown and was now a little bigger than he was before. He was also more lizard like than before as well. Harry quickly took out his PokéDex and scanned his new Ivysaur without the sound on.

"Ivysaur!" said the newly evolved Pokémon before Harry called him back.

"Ivysaur Return." Harry said pointing a Pokéball at his newly evolved Pokémon and returning it. Harry then chose his second Pokémon with the upcoming battle as his second choice was also close to evolving.

"Go, Beedrill!" shouted Harry's opponent releasing his bug type from its ball.

"Ok. Pidgey Battle Ready!" Harry shouted as he released his flying/Normal type bird Pokémon.

Both Pokémon stared each other down until one of the trainers finally started the battle. After the battle with Onix, Harry took a quick look at Trapinch and found it had fainted and was in a bad way. Harry hoped that this next battle wouldn't last long so he could help it, even if he needed to get it back to his camp.

"Beedrill use Pin Missile!"

"Pidgey dodge with Quick Attack then into Aerial Ace."

Beedrill sent its attack at Pidgey who dodged it at the very last second. Pidgey then did a flip and thanks to the Quick attack Its Aerial Ace got a boost in power. However Beedrill only hit the ground for a few seconds before it got back into the air.

"Pidgey use Gust."

Pidgey started flapping its wings making a big gust of wind. The force of it was enough to send Beedrill flying into a tree before it hit the ground. However the Beedrill wasn't done yet and slowly got back up before taking to the air once again. However Harry wasn't going to stand for this and went back on the attack before his opponent could give an order to attack.

"Pidgey use Quick Attack into Aerial Ace and finish it with a Gust."

Pidgey quickly complied with its trainer's order which resulted in Beedrill being sent into another tree. However this time it didn't get back up and so the trainer recalled it back to its Pokéball. He was about to throw another at the Trapinch again but Harry got in the way before he had Pidgey unleash a Gust attack to send him flying.

"Check Mate." Harry said while snapping his fingers and turning around.

Suddenly a bright White light caught his attention and he turned towards it. He found that Pidgey was completely enclosed in the White light that signalled an evolution. Pidgey grow in size a little and when the light faded a light brown and cream coloured bird with red crest feathers coming out of its head now stood there.

"Pidg-oo" the newly evolved Pidgeotto cried out.

Harry quickly pulled out his PokéDex and scanned his new Pokémon before putting it away. He then ran towards the fainted Trapinch before picking it up and headed back to his camp site to heal it as well as watch over it and keep it safe. Harry may not look it but when it came to Pokémon he had a soft spot for them and even more so if they had been abused by a trainer. When he had finally finished healing Trapinch he walked over by a fire as it was coming in dark and sat down. When he did he took out his PokéDex again and looked through it as the PokéDex had a lot of apps for it and not just information on Pokémon. The app that Harry was using now was one of his own designs, basically all it did was scan the Dex of the people around and retrieved personal information. Harry only ever used it in case a case like Trapinch showed up, so now Harry had the boy's information to send to his dad. After a few minutes he had done and then put the Dex away and after checking on Trapinch he went back to the fire, since he didn't need much sleep now except every few days. Harry was now wondering what would happen in the next few days to a week as it would take him that long to get to the next Pokémon Centre. However he couldn't do anything with Trapinch the way it was so for now he would wait and see what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard** ****

 **Chapter 6  
**

It had been a week since the Trapinch incident and now Harry was walking into the Pokémon Centre. This was one of the Centres that were between towns and cities for traveling trainers on the road. In the one week Harry had healed the Trapinch and asked if it wanted to join his team and see what the right trainer could do for their Pokémon. Trapinch was wary at first but stayed to allow Harry too heal it so it could get a read on Harry and what he was like. By the fourth day Trapinch was completely healed and the choice was up to him, naturally over those days Trapinch had seen what kind of person Harry was and joined him. Another thing that helped tip the scales in Harry's favour was the fact that Harry was also an Aura user like his mother before him. So Trapinch joined Harry's team or as Harry called it their ever growing Family and now he was at the Pokémon Centre.

Harry walked up to the counter of the Centre and seeing as no one was around, he rang the bell. After about two minutes of waiting Nurse Joy walked out and up to the counter and greeted Harry.

"Hello, how can I help you this afternoon?" She said while smiling at Harry.

"Yeah can I get my Pokémon healed and a room for the night please?" Harry replied while returning her smile. Harry had always found you get further in life if you were polite to the people you meet. So he went about with this attitude in life.

"Certainly young man. Just place your Pokéballs in this tray please and I'll take them for healing." As Harry took out his Pokéballs and placed them on the tray Nurse Joy got a key out ready. "Ok I just need your PokéDex and you'll be booked in."

"Oh, before I forget. Can you do a complete check on my new Trapinch? Since I had to rescue him from an abusive trainer, I would like a complete report too send off with my own to my dad Professor Oak."

"Sure no problem I'll have it ready by the morning."

"Great thanks."

Harry then handed over his Dex and the Nurse ran it through the computer booking his room for the night. When that was done she handed it back along with the key and then took Harry's Pokémon for healing. Harry then headed up to his room and dropped his stuff off before lying down on his bed for a short nap.

The next day dawned bright and Harry was up with the sun so he could shower and have breakfast. Once he was done he collected his Pokémon from Nurse Joy along with her report on Trapinch, before heading for a video phone to call home. He picked up the phone and dialled his home number and waited a few seconds before his dad answered the call.

"Good Morning Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call. I also want to know how you are doing as well. Since I haven't had any new Pokémon from you since you traded in your Butterfree and Beedrill."

"I'm doing fine dad and mostly I have just been training my Pokémon, although I'm guessing you've already seen my latest captures."

"Yes I have, two new Pokémon one being a Shiny which as you know is very rare. Where as the second can only be found on an island near Hogwarts and nowhere else in the Magi Regions. Is this why you called Harry?"

"Yeah but I have two things to tell you first and one is very troubling. First has to do with my new Trapinch, when I found it he was being beaten by his last trainer. Here I'll send what I have on the trainer and Pokémon." Harry then placed his Dex into the computer and sent the report to his dad.

Harry watched as the Professor then had a quick look through the information sent. Harry had also included the Trainers I.D. along with the report so that his dad could deal with it from now on.

"This is very disturbing Harry, very disturbing indeed. It was a good job you were able to intervene otherwise who knows what could have happened. I also take it you want me to handle this the best that I can?"

"Yeah dad since I'm to far from any city at the moment, and as I don't plan on being in one for the next month at least. I really hope you can do what you can from now as I've done all I can from here. So I really hope that by the next time I call that I can hear that the trainers been caught."

"No worries Harry I'll get this to every Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy in the Magi Region, I'm sure he'll be found and arrested for what he's done. Now is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Yeah dad I want to trade in three of my Pokémon so I can have two places free. Well three free for the time being however the egg Aunt Jo gave me is close to hatching."

"Well that is good news Harry so why not put the Pokémon you want to trade in the trade slot. When you've done that I'll activate it, so when your ready."

Harry then took three of his Pokéballs from his belt and placed one in the trade slot. There was a bright flash of White light and the ball was gone so Harry looked at the screen to see his dad had the ball. So Harry quickly put the other two one at a time into the slot and watched as they too vanished.

"Great all done Harry, your Ivysaur, Pidgeotto and Magikarp have arrived here safely. Now I'm wondering on which path you're taking next as the easiest way is round the mountain, which will take at least one and a half months."

"I'm going through the mountain dad as there are Pokémon there that I want to catch for my team. So by my calculations it should take one month to get through depending on if I can train my Pokémon or not. In which case add extra time to completely get through. However I'll ring as soon as I can get to a phone to do so, so until then I'll say goodbye and speak to you later."

"Yes goodbye Harry, but please be careful up there and try to get back before to long. Goodness knows that I worry about you enough as it is, however I know that I can't stop you from training how you want or going where you want for that training. So just remember what I and others have taught you and you'll be fine. Well goodbye Harry and good luck on this leg of your journey."

With that Professor Oak hung up the phone leaving Harry to think for a few seconds. However after that as promised Harry called his Aunt Jo at the Pokémon Centre and spent a few minutes talking to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard** ****

 **Chapter 7**

Harry had left the Pokémon Centre and had headed to the PokéMart for some supplies. He was just thankful that the Mart was part of the Centre otherwise he would have been in trouble. So now he had just made it through the last remaining forest before the mountain which he would be heading up instead of taking the road heading round the mountain.

He took the right path which lead into the mountain range and headed up. The main reason he was doing this was because there were certain kinds of Pokémon that he wanted too catch. On and on he went for the next few hours as he made steady progress. He was half way up the road when a noise caught his attention. Looking around he couldn't see where it was coming from until he looked down at the Egg he was carrying.

Little cracks had started to appear on it as it started too glow, so Harry picked it up. When Harry picked it up he only had to wait for a minute before it glowed a brilliant White and changed shape. When the glow subsided Harry was holding a small half red half pink Pokémon that looked like it had a ponytail.

"Happiny."

"Well it's about time you hatched little one. Welcome to the family Happiny."

"Hap Happiny."

Harry quickly got out his PokéDex and scanned his new Pokémon Happiny and after he pulled out another Pokéball. He showed and explained to Happiny what it was and that it would prevent any other trainer from catching her. He then tapped her head and she was sucked inside with a ping straight after. After that welcome distraction Harry headed on his way once again wondering what else he may find.

It wasn't long before he reached a cave entrance and walked the final few feet towards it. When he was ready he headed inside the cave and as he went deeper it got darker. However Harry wasn't worried because even though he did have Charmander he didn't need him. Thanks to his Aura training Harry had what was known as Aura Sight, meaning that his eyes would glow blue and the cave around him would take on shades of blues and black. So the cave floor, walls and ceiling would be a dark blue and anything in the way would show as a navy blue while People and Pokémon would show in a light blue and the cave ahead would show in black. All in all a little like those Predator masks in those movies his dad loved to watch.

For the next few hours Harry walked using his Aura Sight and in those hours he saw many different Pokémon. However none that he wanted too catch yet as he was waiting until he was deeper into the cave before he caught any. However he noticed something just after walking around a huge bolder a few feet underground. Harry knew straight off the bat that it was a Pokémon that he wanted to catch, however it was hardly ever seen by trainers since it tended too burry itself. The Pokémon was called Larvitar judging by the shape and the size of it, now this was a Pokémon that Harry wouldn't skip for better finds deeper in the cave, since Harry wasn't even sure there was another in this mountain range and so decided too catch it, plus he had the perfect Pokémon for the job.

"Trapinch Battle Ready." Harry said as he released his Pokémon from it's ball. After it was let out it turned to Harry for instruction. "Ok Trapinch use dig now and come up there." Harry pointed where the ground covered Larvitar.

Trapinch dug underground from where he was and Harry watched him as he went deeper than the Larvitar. Next Trapinch came straight up under the Larvitar then hitting it and brining it with him as Trapinch shot out of the ground. Larvitar when it was forced out into the open looked around and after seeing both Harry and the Trapinch that hit it, got into a battle stance.

Suddenly Larvitar started the battle with a Flamethrower aimed right at Trapinch. However thanks to Trapinch's new training he dodged without Harry having to tell him too.

"Ok Trapinch use Focus Blast."

Trapinch complied with the order from its trainer and fired its attack at the Larvitar. However the Larvitar dodged with Dig to escape.

"Trapinch quick use Earthquake." Harry said quickly to his Pokémon.

Trapinch jumped up and when he landed he shuck the ground underneath them. As the Earth continued to shake Harry knew that the attack would do four times the damage with Larvitar being underground. When the attack ended smoke was shot out the hole that Larvitar made. When the smoke finally cleared Larvitar was hanging at the side half in and half out. Harry acted quickly and threw a Pokéball at the fainted Larvitar and sucking it inside the ball. The ball shuck once, twice and finally three times before it pinged signalling a successful capture.

Harry walked forward and picked up his new Pokémon and added it to his belt. He then thanked Trapinch for a good job before returning him to his ball. When he was done Harry started walking again thinking that for a first capture in the mountains it was an exceptional catch. As he walked he wondered what else he would find that would be a good catch for his ever expanding team and family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard** ****

 **Chapter 8**

Harry was sat by a lake in a grassy field and had been for the last few hours. Harry had exited the cave he was in while on his one month journey in the mountain range. This area was a good find so that he and his Pokémon could relax a little and have some fun for a while.

Harry at this point was playing his flute that he brought with him when he left home. His Pokémon were relaxing near him while he played it so they could listen to the soothing music. Harry loved too play music as he found it soothing to hear the tune so he could relax. Naturally he also found out that his Pokémon also loved it and always listened when he played.

Finally when he stopped playing he lowered the flute and opened his eyes and after looking at his Pokémon to find them all chilled and relaxed, he turned to look out over the lake. It was when he looked at the lake that he got a surprise of his life. There with its head sticking out the water was a Pokémon Harry had wanted to see for a while but never thought that he would. The Pokémon was incredibly rare too find and not many people ever caught one, but those that did were considered to be great trainers.

The Pokémon was a Dratini and by the looks of it a young one at that by the looks of it about only a year old. It was just sitting there in the water looking at Harry and listening to his music, however it also looked a little scared that Harry had seen it. Harry upon seeing the young Dragon type was awed by it and then seeing it scared a little he looked down at his flute again and then back up at the Dratini who looked ready to dive back into the lake. Harry just smiled at it then lifted his flute and started playing a new song that he had learned a good while ago. The song was to help calm a Pokémon down and relax it, it also had the power to sooth the strongest rage, the song was called Oracion.

The song worked wonders in calming the young Dratini down and by the time he had finished, it had it's eyes closed in enjoyment. Harry lowered the flute when finished but he never opened his eyes as he was so relaxed and calm. Finally when he did open his eyes he had a very big smile on his face from playing the song, he also noticed that the Dratini was still there just looking at him. Harry then picked a bag that he had hung on his belt up and opened it before reaching inside and pulling out some pink shaped objects which he tossed towards his Pokémon, and which they ate. Harry then took another one out then looked at the Dratini before throwing it the pink treat. The Dratini didn't know what to do with it but seen as the other Pokémon were eating the treats it decided to try it.

It was obvious that it liked the treat and as it ate it Harry took out his PokéDex and scanned it. After he put away his Dex and opened his bag and took out a pad and a complete stationary set. He then opened the pad to a blank page and picked up a pencil and after taking another look at the Dratini, he started sketching. Harry also loved sketching the Pokémon he saw just as much as his music, it was a way for him to express himself. Ever since he lived with his abusive Aunt and Uncle he still hadn't fully recovered from what they did, he was doubtful he ever would. However he found ways to express himself thanks to his adoptive father, along with many other things.

When Harry had finished the sketch he looked up at the lake so he could get the colours and finer details. However when he looked the Dratini wasn't there in the lake, or in his line of sight. Suddenly he felt a presence on his left side, however all five of his currant Pokémon were on his right side having gone back to relaxing after the Poffin's. So Harry looked to his left and found the Dratini looking at the picture he just drew, which Harry had yet to add colour or shading.

"Well hello there. So what do you think of the picture? Of course I need too add colouring and shading in order to finish it." Harry asked of the Dratini as it looked at him the moment he started speaking.

"You seem to have a very steady hand and a good eye for it. However I can see that this picture isn't the first one in this book." Dratini said in her own language which sounded very feminine to Harry.

"Why thank you for the complement and your right it isn't the first picture in the book. You see I tend too draw different Pokémon that I meet that are quite enchanting for myself. So there isn't just rare Pokémon in this book in fact all the Pokémon I have caught so far are in it also. Plus this isn't the first book as my dad gave my a fresh book for starting my journey, however it is a little different as it has unlimited amount of pages for my drawings so I don't need another book when this one is full as it will just make another page. So I hope you don't mind my drawing you it is just that as a Dratini your incredibly rare, not to mention a Pseudo Legendary." Harry replied then waited for the young Dratini to realise that he had understood her.

"I don't mind being drawn as you seem quite good at it and how does it have unlimited pages in it, it doesn't look that big."

"Thanks and that would be what's known as magic you see I'm a Magical or Wizard if you want. So the book has what's known as Runic Enchantments so it could have unlimited pages and not look very big. Plus next year I'm heading off to a School for magic called Hogwarts where those that start in first year can sign up for their first Pokémon. However since I'm being raised in the non magical world I can start at ten and have greater knowledge and experience when I get there."

"Impressive but how can you understand me?" Dratini was quite curious now as the trainer had replied a little to well to her.

"Two reasons, the first is that I'm an aura user and the second is that I have Pokérus running through my veins." Harry replied making the young Dratini look at him in shock.

"Pokérus but it's deadly to humans infected with it. How is it that you survived it?" Dratini was in shock at the trainer speaking to her when in fact he should be dead.

"Easy since I turned seven I've been studying the virus in depth until about a year ago I created a workable cure for it. However it hadn't been put through human trials as I only had just finished doing all I could with it before I contracted it because of another trainers Pokémon. I was helping my dad on the ranch when I was attacked by an ursaring which left me infected. My dad was beside himself as he wanted too help but couldn't. He tried asking other doctors about my cure but they had forbidden him from using it as it was untested. So I suffered for fifteen days before my dad ignored the direct order from the head of the Department of Health and administered my cure. By day seventeen I was mostly better and by the following I was no longer in any critical condition or in other words not dying. Naturally I had to recover and I was in bed a total of a month and after the Health department found out what my dad had done, he ended up in danger of losing his license for looking after and caring for Pokémon. So I straightened it all out and used myself as a first successful trial and it snowballed from there. However I did notice something's off when I got back on my feet the first was I was stronger and faster and able to remember everything I read plus not long after the ability to understand Pokémon. Although I did find it funny a little when the doctors told me that I would never walk again and normally they would be right. However thanks to the Pokérus I can walk a good six hours a day without stopping and intense combat training for four, but after that I need a cain or walking stick to walk with which would explain the cain lying next to me." Harry then waved his hand at the black cain with an amber round handle lying next to him. "So that's basically it and I've been this way for the last nine months. However it doesn't bother me any more since I've accepted it and moved past it, plus everybody has bad days so no big deal."

The young Dratini just seemed to think it over before nodding at the young trainer. Harry mean while just studied the young Pokémon next to him when he started to notice a few things off. First it looked under weight for it's species and it's age, but there could be couple of reasons for it. Second that when he first saw it the young Dratini had wanted to dive back under the lake, which could mean that it had a bad experience with another trainer and was therefor now scared of further contact. Finally at the moment it looked relaxed but still quite tense as if it was ready to just dive back into the lake. So he would have to see what he could do and so he started to make a plan for what questions he could ask and then counter any answer with another question and then see where it lead from there, he just hoped that he could help, even a little.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter The Pokémon Training Wizard** ****

 **Chapter 9**

Harry was packing up his camp, he had spent a week by the lake that he had found in the mountains. Naturally he moved to the other side so he could easily continue with his journey as soon as he was ready. Harry had spent that time training his Pokémon who were becoming a whole lot stronger, plus he invited the young Dratini to stay with them and that way he could feed her since food was scars in the area.

Naturally Harry had asked Dratini if she had wanted to join his other Pokémon and told her to think on it for the week. When day four came around the young Dratini had basically spoken to the others and decided to join Harry's ever growing family. Plus after Dratini joined them Harry had found a nice spot for fishing and had then cast out his line. He had reeled in many different Pokémon over the next three days and had battled every one of them which had resulted in both Charmander and Squirtle evolving into Charmeleon and wartortle. Harry had also managed to catch two Poliwags, a Seel, a Goldeen, a Feebass and a Psyduck and finally a Tentacool.

When he had finally finished his packing Harry checked that he had all six of his Pokémon, Dratini being the one to fill his party while the rest went back to his dad. After that with his cain in hand Harry set off for the next part of his mountain trek with the intention of getting more Pokémon. While Harry walked on he kept an eye out for Pokémon he didn't have whitest also thinking that after the mountain was a short forest followed by the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was this town that Harry was looking forward to since he could rest up, plus it also had a Pokémon Gym so Harry could get his first Gym Badge and what was more was that the town would be holding a Pokémon Contest about two weeks after he arrived in town. Harry at the moment didn't know which he would have preferred so he was doing the Contest first and then the Gym to see which he would like best and then follow his chosen path.

Over the next few days Harry travelled through the mountains, catching Pokémon along the way. These new Pokémon included a Zubat, an Onix, a Machop, a Geodude, a Cleffa, an Aron, a Bagon and lastly a Beldum. After that Harry found that he didn't have far to go before he reached the forest and there for carried on walking.

Harry was a good hour and a half from the forest, well an hour if he climbed down, when he heard a couple of guys talking not to far from him. Hearing people out in the mountains wasn't anything to be nervous about as they could be and most likely were trainers like himself. However what they were saying was enough for Harry to hide quickly and quietly behind a bush as they came closer to where he was.

"Those two eggs in the cave are close to hatching so we have a good few hours to track down that Lucario and get her egg." Said one in a gruff voice which grated on Harry's nerves.

"But what about the eggs in the cave after all they could hatch any time now and plus they are legendary Pokémon. Do you have any idea how long it took us to track those two Pokémon down?" The second voice was another male voice, but still a more high pitched than the first but it still grated on Harry's ears.

"Aaaawwww... Don't worry they're safe as there's no on else out here. Besides who would go after a couple of dead legendary Pokémon anyhow, so quit your whining there's no one around for miles." Said the first voice again sounding sure of himself as he said it.

"Yeah I know, it's just when it comes to poaching Pokémon I tend to be a little cautious. Plus you never know who's around an area listening in on a conversation, so be careful. Anyway I can't seem to shake a feeling I'm having that something will happen, I mean we did leave the most basic of booby traps for the eggs protection."

However the rest was swallowed by distance as they got further away from Harry and his hiding place. Harry for his part decided to act and headed for another mountain path that lead up the mountain and towards the only cave that Harry knew of as he had done a little research for his dad not to long ago. He just hoped that he could get those eggs before the Poachers returned and took his valuables and Pokémon.

For the next few minutes Harry moved quickly after putting away his cain since he could go a few hours without it. Not long after he reached the cave and after looking around the area and seeing no one he headed inside while avoiding the traps without setting them off. Near the back of the cave Harry found two skeletons of Pokémon but he couldn't tell which ones they were before moving on. Finally at the very back of the cave was a table and on this table were two eggs one was a light pink while the other was two shades of green one part light and the last part dark green. Harry quickly took out two incubators out of his pack and placed the eggs in them before deciding to get out of the cave.

"See I told you I had a strange feeling like something would happen. So it was a good job that I forgot the tracking device after all." said a voice not far away from Harry, plus he recognised it as the second voice of the two poachers.

Harry slowly turned around and quickly zipped up his pack, however the poachers saw what was in it. One looked like skin and bones with dark brown hair and eyes while the other was well built with a lighter shade of brown hair and blue eyes. Their cloths were of dark colours which were covered in muck and god knows what. Both however were staring at Harry with sneers on their faces.

"Well, well what do we have here." said the bigger of the two and confirming that he had the deeper voice of the two. "Why don't you make this easy for yourself kid. Hand over our eggs along with your money and other valuable's and your Pokémon and we may let you live."

Harry didn't answer and quickly turned and ran up the road into the mountain as fast as he could. A couple of seconds later he heard the two men shout and give chase but Harry never slowed his pace. Harry continued to run higher up the mountain with the two poachers chasing him and the chase in total only lasted a few minutes and only ended when Harry ran out onto a ledge. He quickly stopped and ran back the way he came only to find the men blocking his path, laughing evilly. Harry knew that there was only one way to escape and that was over the ledge which lead to the forest below and thankfully there was a vine he could use. Turning Harry knew that the vine was his only hope and so Harry ran and jumped off the ledge which was a hundred foot sheer drop to the forest.

Surprised that the kid would do something like that the two poachers quickly ran to the edge. Their horror turned to excitement when the kid missed the vine he was aiming for by centimetres and continued to fall towards the forest. A few seconds later Harry was swallowed by the trees and vanished from view.

"Well that was a good turn of events for us. Let's go get what we can from that kid, after all he won't need them now he's dead. Hahahaha." Said the big guy as he turned and headed down the safe path down the mountain with his accomplice with him.


End file.
